simplemente
by Asiia
Summary: Lentamente se acerca a semejante exilir de vida saboreando el aroma de la sangre, embriagándose con su aura dulcinea antes de llevarlo consigo a su eterna morada.TERMINADOpor fin uuU
1. Simplemente

"**simplemente hoy"**

Chrno y sus personajes pertecen a sus respectivos autores.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Le pregunto un muchacho cuya edad oscilaba entre los 12 y 13 años.

"Lo que ves, ¬.¬ siempre me preguntas cosas incoherentes" responde entre un tono de ira y desesperación.

"si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte" sonríe "no dudes en decírmelo" relaja sus rostro y agacha su cara "después de todo tu eres quien me permite estar aquí, no quiero verte mal, me entiendes". Sus ojos rojizos parecen desquebrajarse ante tan sincera afirmación.

"espera, sabes que no me gusta verte de esa forma, siento que crees que eres una carga, que estas comprometido a servirme" tomo su bardilla y alzo su rostro " y no así, yo me siento bien y tengo seguridad a tu lado por quien eres, por que eres mi amigo, nunca vuelvas a siquiera imaginar algo semejante" le miro decidida, dejando salir entre ello un poco de mi verdadero yo.

"esta bien" me dice "pero déjame ayudarte con esto" sonríe, es curioso me siento tan bien al ver sus orejillas puntiagudas moverse un poco de la emoción que le causa el poder ayudarme.

"listo, solo tenias que ponerle mas potencia, lo ves ya esta" vuelve a sonreír.  
no se que me pasa, siento que mis mejillas mi cara en general es invadida por un calor, pierdo la noción del tiempo y de la realidad.

"Rosette¿Rosette?"

"¿que pasa?"Sus ojos están desorbitados, comienza a llorar.

"discúlpame, pensé en algo desagradable, yo…" lleva sus manos a mis brazos duda un poco y termina por asirlos firmemente.

"te vi Ahí mirando sin expresión el Sol, parecías ausente…"

"Chrno… yo creo que" hago una pausa

"¿Qué crees? " "¿que pasa?" veo un aire de preocupación en él.

"Creo que estas alucinando" sonrió aunque me reprueba con su expresión de "menos mal"

Después de eso Chrno termino riendo a carcajadas, "ah" suspiro" hace tato tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, gracias Rosette"

"¿gracias?"

" ¿eh, dije algo que no debía?" me escucho y yo que no sabia ni que decir, de nuevo ese algo, ese calor y ese lo que sea me invadió, solo que esta vez me levante del pasto y Salí corriendo argumentando que tenia unas tareas que hacer.

"valla que Rosette es rara aun así…"

"¿Aun así que, vamos cuéntame"  
"Azmaria… ¿que haces aquí?" Se levanta bruscamente  
"simplemente necesitaba un poco de esparcimiento, jeje" sentándose al lado de el, le sonríe como acostumbra

"me parece bien, aun así me parece comprensible" regresándole la sonrisa.

"jajaja, me alegra saber eso"

Se aceptan comentarios, criticas y demas, es el primer intento de fic de chrno XD, gracias, buena vibra y hasta luego!.


	2. integridad

**Chrno Crusade y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**-.-**

Anime:** Chrno Crusade **Fan fic: **Simplemente **Capitulo:** Integridad**

**-.- **

"dialogo"

**-.-**

Azmaria es feliz, lo merece, tanto ah pasado en su corta vida.

"¿Az, puedo preguntarte algo?" En ese momento siento como disminuye mi entereza al ver la cara dudosa de mi amiga.

"te escucho, Chrno" se ubica a mi lado, cruza los brazos y reclina su rostro en las rodillas, su mirada esta para mi.

"Chrno… yo también quiero decirte algo".

Una vez mas sus ojos se cristalizan ¡no es posible mi Az esta por llorar, creo que perderé el control, como eh permitido que tenga el mas mínimo manifiesto de dolor, angustia ;lo mal que me hace sentir el verla así, la impotencia me llena, quisiera dejar de reír y llorar con ella.

Contiendo ese cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, de nuevo sonrió fingidamente.

"Ju, Az, tu primero ¿ok?".

"Gracias Chrno, en aquel día cuanto estuvieron a punto de…" no continuo simplemente se encorvo y termino en llanto, "Lo siento" con lo que pudo, sus palabras surgieron "Es mi culpa" del dolor que ah llevado "Es por mi culpa Chrno" en su dulce esencia es… "POR MI CULPA ustedes casi… mueren"… simplemente injusto.

Cuando escucho esas palabras de un alma tan pura, mi intento de instinto humano despierta¿integridad? ya no la conozco.

"Az, yo… en ocasiones pienso en morir y dejarlo todo como esta, que esa es la solución a mi condena".

"CHRNO" le veo, sus ojos están desorbitados, vidriosos, se lleva las manos a la cara, Chrno nunca me dijo algo parecido.

"Discúlpame, no se en que estoy pensando" ya en pie se aleja un poco de mi.

"Espera, responde con la verdad, por favor ¿Soy la absoluta molestia que impide tu vida?" intento levantarme para alcanzarlo, mas tengo miedo de que me vea feo y diga algo que no quiero oír, aun así.

Me ve de reojo, juraría que las lágrimas están en sus mejillas si se girara un poco más.

"Az, mi dulce Az, eres tu quien me anima a continuar con esta vida"

"….." ni el tono de voz reconocí al escuchar esas palabras, intento hablar, cuando menos moverme pero, es tarde mi reacción Chrno ya se ah ido.

**-.-**

"Espero, Az no lo malinterprete¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO CHRNO?"  
Como si un demonio de mi clase pudiera aspirar a una vida digna entre ellos, cuánto más a sus sentires humanos.

"Me aproveche de los privilegios de la mortalidad" En mi locura extrema Aion me pinto su mundo con promesas aun mas ambiciosas. "ser casi inmortal, un demonio del mas alto rango".

El caos invadiría la tierra, no castigos, sin leyes.

"Je, me cegaron los beneficios del mundo de Aion" que estupidez por una sola palabra "si" eche a perder el astral de mi alma y muchas vidas mas.

"Az, que todo para ti sea diferente"

"Los demonios no lloran, Chrno" me susurra.

**-.-**

"Ministro Remington, usted conoce los motivos por lo que él llego a ser un demonio; aun sabiéndolo, un enviado del altísimo ¿Lo reta, Ministro". El sonido hueco de un puño sobre la mesa concluyo la frase de la Hermana.

"Hermana Kate, somos humanos, usted, yo, también Chrno; por tanto, comprendo que llegara a esos extremos, es nuestra naturaleza, para la que su dios no creo"

él dice – "el que se arrepiente de corazón sincero y no vuelve a sus antiguas acciones será perdonado".

El ministro suspira y continua "Estoy plenamente seguro de mis palabras, si ello me costase el ser ministro, así sea".

"Ministro, que no se arrepienta en su probación, y dios sea con usted" la cabeza gacha de la hermana Kate escucha el cerrar de la puerta al ver los zapatos desgastados de Remington pisar fuera de su oficina.

**-.-**

"Rosette¿en donde has estado?" Me dice mientras pasa su brazo a mi hombro.

"M inistro¿Como aseguraría que Aion no regresara?" miro al vació que se hace entre el aire y la atmósfera.

"Eso mi estimada Rosette, no se puede asegurar, la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal, mi niña, es eterna" Continua su paso lento y firma por el pasillo desolador de su antiguo refugio, la orden de Magdala.

"¿En donde queda la justicia, chrno ya ah pagado lo suficiente por sus pecados". El ministro voltea un poco una leve risilla escapa de sus labios.

"Magdalena, solo él, el que juzga sabe cuando ah sido suficiente" retoma su paso.

"La justicia es como la eternidad, francamente imprecisa o incomprensible para los mortales" sus ropas mas parecidos a harapos y su vida actual no han limitado sus comentarios controversiales pero exactos.

"Incomprensible para los mortales" repito para mi, cuando la soledad del pasillo me acompaña.

"dios le acompañe" digo en voz baja para el que alguna vez fue creyente, para un ángel que ha caído en apostasía, con el que convivo día a día, pues es mi tutor. El que soporta, aparte de Chrno, Az y Joshua la angustia y ansiedad constante de mi temor por el regreso de Aion.

"Padre…" empiezo una pequeña suplica en la capilla que una vez fue, solo quedan las piedras del lugar y los recuerdos, "Tú lo sabes" cuando conocimos a Chrno, "La felicidad y el dolor son uno mismo" y me arrebataron a Joshua. "La fe" existe y es "tu presencia en la vida" ante circunstancia y bendiciones, "la redención" apunto de mi muerte, pude verle, la creación "la del universo" eres "tu obra" son los humanos "eterna y justa".

Al final todo tiene coherencia, cada hoja caída es una con todo, y se que Chrno es de igual uno con todo.

**-.-**

Déjanos tu review ¿Te gusto¿No te gusto?

**Miauchas Thanks a Azuka94, en respuesta a tu R&R este cap sis, y XD je a mi tambien me encantan las orejillas de Chrno, so long!**


	3. Albedrio

Chrno Crusade y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**-.-**

Anime:** Chrno Crusade **Fan fic: **Simplemente **Capitulo:** Albedrío**

**-.-  
**

"dialogo**"**

**-.-**

"los demonios no lloran, Chrno" me dice de nueva cuenta "YA NO SOY UN DEMONIO" le respondo¿Qué soy? Realmente no lo se.

"Yo se lo que eres, Chrno, una aberración del existir"  
Se acerca mi oído para decirlo lenta y cautelosamente. Me volteo a verlo, esas palabras me suenan familiares pero no de él, no puedo asimilarlo.  
"Joshua, para ti, represento un error de la creación"

Sus ojos inexpresivos se clavan en los míos, una peculiar sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, esta entre satisfactoria y afectiva; continúa diciéndome  
"¿de la creación, nunca dije eso, amigo, para mi eso eres, chrno, un amigo.

En este o cualquier otro plano del existir, eres lo que deseas ser, con un sacrificio de por medio ¿entiendes?"

Suspira, al ver que su explicación ah sido en vano, toca mi hombre y dice algo que no entiendo, cuando termina de hablar da media vuelta y se va.  
Yo lo miro alejarse, le acompaña una leve brisa de viento haciendo menear su cabello ya un poco largo por el paso del tiempo desde aquel día.

"Eres lo que deseas ser" repito para mi, no encaja me llamo aberración, eres lo que deseas ser, "¿un insulto dividido, eh Joshua?"

**-.-**

Remintong sigue teniendo encuentros desagradables con la orden de Magdala, han pasado poco mas de ocho meses de paz, depuse de la derrota de Aion, y aun así pareciese que ellos esperan su regreso de un momento a otro, nadie de al gente que conozco puede tener sueños tranquilos por mas de cinco minutos, y todo esto "por mi causa"

**-.-**

"Ministro¿esta seguro?"

"Si, Rosette" me dice. La copa que sostiene su mano golpea violentamente con la mesa de madera apolillada. Él, cierra los ojos para concentrarse y hablar con las palabras adecuadas, como si el tema fuese de suma importancia y digno de ser tratado con tal delicadeza.

"Un elemental, es la imitación fallida del hombre si este elemental es comprendido y amado por el hombre, a su vez que el elemental ama y comprende al hombre, establecen una especie de pacto"

"¿Un pacto?" le pregunto interesada.  
Remintong, es un padre para mi, nos ah cuidado y aceptado en su casa por estos ocho meses, a Az, mi hermano Joshua y a mi, en consecuencia dejo de servir a la orden, siempre me queda la costumbre de llamarle ministro.

"Es a través del amor¡ALERTA, hablo del amor verdadero"  
Doy un leve salto, para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Remintong, su dedo índice apunta a mi cara, luce como si encontrara la pieza faltante al rompecabezas imposible.

"El hombre tiene un misión, amar a su prójimo como a si mismo.  
Debe amar al elemental como si fuera un prójimo; el día de su juicio, el hombre llevara consigo al elemental, elevando a un plano mayor, esta es la única forma de la elevación para un elemental"

"Ministro, chrno, no es un espíritu de agua, fuego, tierra, aire o éter, es un demonio; agradezco su interés, pero no creo que funcione"

El ministro Remintong a dejado todo por ayudarnos, así correspondo a sus sacrificios, que amarga vida me ah tocado.

"Rosette, Chrno es un demonio, si" Esta de perfil a mi, intento en balde levantar la vista, mi actitud anterior lo reprueba como consecuencia.

"Es también hombre, posee un corazón, esta en plano de la existencia en donde los elementos nos acompañan, entre tierra y aire. Como todo ser viviente se rige por la ley del libre albedrío"

Como si intentara explicarme lo más difícil, tuve a la sensación de que esperaba una lluvia de preguntas a las que no daría respuesta.

"Yo se que es el albedrío" le comento para calmarle un poco y no es difícil de comprender.

"Me alegro, será mas fácil, veras, el albedrío no es solo un ley, es un privilegio, esta ley hace actuar a otra, la de la causa y efecto, bien y mal"

"Claro, se puede elegir hacer el bien o el mal, cada quien" interrumpo, me molesta que me trate como incapaz de captar conceptos tan simples.

"Así pareciera, peo no, cada cual tiene su equivalente, si haces el bien, en algún momento harás el mal, ese es el castigo del albedrío, debes equivocarte, Es ahí donde entra en escena otra ley, la del plano de existencia, que es el sacrificio para alcanzar al elevación"

El antes padre ve con ímpetu, el árbol que vislumbra la ventana, la cual con escasos vestigios de vidrio es notoria por su abandono aparente, en si toda la casa conserva ese ambiente inhabitable, solo el aura de Remintong hace ese lugar mas caluroso que el hogar añorado por quien es huérfano.

"¿quiere decir que el humano necesita elevación?" Es una charla muy interesante, y tanto elemental me enredo a causa de la ansiedad.

"Humano es un termino no aplicable, el hombre no es necesariamente humano, y el humano es necesariamente hombre, así que manejémoslo como ; la elevación que el hombre puede alcanzar en primera instancia es la de llegar a ser humano"

Sonríe, haciendo hincapié con esto que preste atención a dichas palabras.

"Cada error te degrada, como hombre y a su vez como humano. Cada acierto te eleva a mas humano, como decíamos el limite de la primera instancia en el hombre es el llegar a ser humano, entonces puede ser elevado a otro plano; como recordaras este pacto ya esta, el salvador les prometió la vida eterna" continuo diciéndome el ministro.

"Toda ley conlleva a otra; privilegios, castigos y normas ¿son uno solo?"

"Mhh, parece que has comprendido lo que nos interesa. Entonces lo diré. Chrno, es un demonio de naturaleza humana, esta en un plano existencial; Tú, Rosette, por tu parte eres un ángel de naturaleza humana en un plano existencial. Por lo cual si se comprende el pacto, y las leyes se cumplen, puedes ayudar a Chrno para que sea humano de nuevo¿ya esta?"

Esta vez, la anterior sonrisa, se convirtió en una risilla, abrió sus manos y las dejo caer sobre la mesa, dando por terminada su exhaustiva explicación.

"MINISTRO, CHRNO, DEBE SABERLO"

Tengo en mí la salvación a la maldición que le atormenta, Chrno puede salvarse, siento el corazón a un poco de explotar.  
Solo quiero llegar a su casa y contárselo todo, me levanto de improviso haciendo un ruido audible al empujar la silla, salgo lo más rápido que puede, eh perdido ya bastante tiempo, debo llegar.

"Rosette, sin embargo, para lograr la elevación, existe también una ley, je, la mas difícil de asimilar, el sacrificio"

El silencio se hace, al parecer Remintong no escucho mi partida.

"Rosette¿Dónde estas, es importante que lo sepas, no se trata de cualquier sacrificio" Aun así, no me siguió.

**-.-**

Estoy en una especie de shock, todo me parece hermoso en este momento, desde pisar una arenosa tierra, el sentir el aire entrar a mis pulmones, tener un cuerpo, estar en este momento aquí, tener vida.

Esos árboles escucho sus voces calmando la ansiedad del pasto que piso, al correr, el murmullo del viento, me detengo a armar lo que me dice

"Cada cual tiene una razón de ser"

"Esas son las leyes divinas, hermana"

Joshua, mi amado hermano, esta aquí, aquel que me fue arrebatado, es el mismo que ah soportado una vida exhaustivamente deplorable, es completamente humano, un gran chico. Corro a abrazarlo.

"Joshua, Chrno volverá a ser humano, el ministro Remintong sabe como"

Mi hermano arquea un poco la ceja, me ve incrédulamente, su actitud me incomoda, suponía que tal milagro le pondría feliz en cambio le ah molestado¿Por qué?

"Rosette, Chrno, NO SERÁ HUMANO, NO ESTA EN TUS MANOS DECIDIR SU DESTINO, no directamente. Ya conoces las leyes divinas¿Cómo puedes ignorarlas?"

Me vio con odio¿odio, "¿Joshua?..." No perderé a mi hermano por Chrno, ese es un gran sacrificio, que no tolerare una vez mas, cuando lo quitaron de mi lado, se aprovecharon de su pureza, eso me enferma¿sacrificio? El ministro Remintong menciono algo¡no¡no, esto no tiene que ver con la actitud de Joshua. "¡NO!"

"Rosette, no llores por favor, se lo que sientes por Chrno" En abrazo sincero de mi hermano me da seguridad, esa palabra sacrifico sigue resonando en mi cabeza como una amenaza, puedo volver a perder a Joshua, lo que no haré por nada.

"Hermana, las leyes divinas son, primero ser uno solo, dos ser uno con el todo, estar en armonía, no retar las circunstancias.  
El albedrío nos permite elegir nuestro bando. Respetemos las decisiones de los demás ya sean para bien o para mal. Haz lo que debes Rosette"

Reclina la barbilla en mi frente, mi hermano ha crecido un poco.

"Chrno, debe saber, que puede volver a ser humano, si así lo desea, solo eso"

Respondo a Joshua, esperando su apoyo, por su parte él me brinda el silencio, lo que me hace dudar.

**-.-**

"Az¿Cómo asestado?" me pregunta, Chrno, al verme llegar a su casa.

"Bien, Gracias" contesto, en ese momento en el que se baja del barandal para invitarme a pasara vienen a mi mente las palabras que me dijo dos meses atrás.

Hoy me di el valor suficiente para venir. En casa del ministro Remintong, Joshua y Rosette, están contentos, en cambio yo, creó, siento que no existe lugar al que pueda llamar hogar, ni persona a quien decir familial sólo Chrno, que en aquel día, cambio mi ambiente.

"Az¿puedo saber que te trae por aquí, me alegra verte si, pero es peligroso que vengas tu sola, a un lugar como este"

La casa de Chrno, esta en a mitad de una compleja pradera, lejana a la ciudad, rara vez es visitada por tal motivo, mi amigo Eligio este lugar.

Es tan amable conmigo, sí de alguna manera pudiera pagar la felicidad que me causa, sin dudarlo lo haría.

"Bueno, es que, no has estado con nosotros desde que…Te extrañaba por eso vine, tenia miedo de que algo pudiera pasarte, se que no tengo derecho a entrometerme así en tu vida pero, Chrno, yo…" Su dulce mirada esta para mi, cada vez que le llamo, es igual, esta para mi, me es sincero, puedo sentir agradable su compañía, le aprecio.

"Az, Te agradezco, eres muy amable, el indigno de entrometerse en ti vida soy yo Az, preocupándote, perdón"

"¿Uh?" me acerco un poco a su rostro¡oh no, Chrno¿esta llorando, esto es lo que eh causado a quien con su sola existencia me brinda confianza.  
Llevo su cara hacia la mía, deseando decir algo que rompa la tensión, algo que le alegre¿Qué¿Cómo le digo que lo aprecio, que haría cualquier cosa para verlo feliz, que no deseo verlo sufrir mas¡que puedo hacer?

El tiempo no me ayuda, tengo afluencia de recuerdos, pensamientos, deseos en la mente que turban mis actos.

"Chrno" y no se que hago, puedo sentir la calidez de sus labios, sus angustiosas lagrimas recorren si piel y la mía a la vez, esa piel que manifiesta vida. No me importa si es un demonio, humano, espíritu, ángel, solo se que me hace sentir bien.

¿Pero que eh hecho¡Lo eh besado, "discúlpame, Chrno", digo apenas en un murmullo¡terrible mi atrevimiento,

"Az, mi dulce, Az" responde, me abraza.

**-.-**

Sumimasen por poner un capi algo después, nuestra compu nos chafio muy feo y apenas la arreglaron, este capi es mas largo por si nos tardamos en actualizar.

**Se agradecen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a:**

**  
Inusuki, **nn me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, y lo de CxR, eso dejémoselo a Chrno, aunque yo lo prefiero para mi XD, esperando toleres este capi y sea de tu agrado y comprensión, te dejo, dedicándotelo, je, buena vibra y so long!.

**Janet,** Gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto el capi. nnU ok, ya tengo tu mail XD.Haber si este capi igual te gusta,tambien dedicado a ti sis,Buena vibra y so long!

**HikaruNegai,** respuesta a tu rr, un capi mas de este fic, esperando te guste,nntambien dedicado a ti Hikaru,buena vibra y so long!


	4. Sacrificio

Chrno Crusade y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**-.-**

Anime:** Chrno Crusade **Fan fic: **Simplemente **Capitulo:** Sacrificio**

**-.-  
**

"dialogo**"**

**-.-**

"¿Azmaria?" murmuran débilmente sus labios.  
Su mirada fija en el acto, plasmándolo eternamente en lo más profundo de su sentir "¿Chrno?".

Reclamos callados llegan a mi intuición, traición, infidelidad, mentira.

Un azul cristalino con tendencia nostálgica me fulmina sin ser tal su intención. ¿Por qué me ve así, caigo en la cuenta ¡eh besado a Azmaria, Rosette, lo ah visto todo, por eso, por…

**-.-**

"El sacrificio, la ley que ningún humano u hombre puede saltar, es sin duda el mas alto símbolo de amor sincero e inmortal, solo aquel que es capaz de semejante obra puede ser capaz de elevar a si mismo y si lo desea a alguien mas"

**-.-**

"Azmaria, Chrno, que tengan un feliz día" Manifiesta Rosette, a nosotros, su expresión me vacía lo poco que tengo como alma; siendo ella la dueña de mi estancia en este mundo, eh defraudado la confianza que puso en mi, no hay duda soy una porquería, "Soy un demonio".

"Chrno … existe una forma para dejar tu pasado atrás, solo si… quieres regresar a ser humano, entonces es valido" Las palabras de Rosette, son tan frías como su vista perdida en la cabaña, a cada una de sus articulaciones presiona mas fuerte los puños dejando salir unas de sus angustiosas lagrimas.

Por su parte Az, esconde su rostro al escuchar la voz de Rosette, lo hace con tal arrepentimiento, como si lo que paso fuera culpa suya, no solo eso, como si fuera un pecado mortal. "Yo…yo…perdón…Roset…" suplica Az, al intentar débilmente alzar su vista.

"CÁLLATE" Responde con desprecio, sin dejarle terminar.

" ¿Rosette?" Se me escapa intrigando por el comportamiento de mi contratista.

"Calla Azmaria por que… yo no tengo posibilidad de hacer un pacto más con Chrno,…TU...Az…si puedes salvarle" Sus lagrimas ruedan una tras otra, ante mi sorpresa.

Ya eh escuchado sobre algo terrible tiempo atrás, que es muy similar a lo que entiendo de las palabras quebradas de Rosette, la ley del plano de existencia…el sacrificio.

"Rosette, ¿es verdad, puedo hacer algo en bienestar de Chrno, ¿Cómo lo hago?"

Poniéndose en pie, Azmaria, se concentra en asimilar cada una de las instrucciones de Rosette.

"En el camino encontré a Joshua, mi hermano, después de el tiempo en que nos separaron… tengo mucho que recuperar con mi única familia, recordé lo de las leyes divinas y me doy cuenta…yo no soy capas de perder a Joshua una vez mas…" la tristeza invadió a Rosette, que ve con ternura a Az.

"La ley del sacrificio…no se más" dijo para terminar Rosette.

"¿La ley de sacrificio?" pregunta Az intensada, como es posible que alguien les halla comentado semejante monstruosidad, yo jamás aceptaría semejante cosa, ni Az, ni Rosette deben siquiera pensarlo, es algo que no soporto.  
"NO, ESA ESTUPIDA LEY JAMÁS, JAMÁS" digo con ira, al recordar un episodio nefasto en mi antigua vida, ya una vez lo viví y no aceptare de nuevo un intercambio de vida innecesariamente.

"Chrno" Rosette y Azmaria me observan dudosas, no se que pasa por sus mentes, no quiero saberlo solo quiero que dejen de pensar en el sacrificio.

Algo me pasa, todo se desvanece a mi alrededor, no veo, "Yo..."

**-.-**

"Cuando la decisión es tomada no se puede regresar la pagina, entienden eso"

El ministro Remintong inspecciona la reacción de Azmaria.

"Si, lo entiendo, y lo haré" Desafió Az, al ministro.

"Az…ministro…a Chrno no parece agradarle la idea…" Tenia que decirlo, pues el demonio de orejillas juguetonas perdió el conocimiento después de gritarnos que no deseaba saber nada del sacrificio. Además, si él prefiere estar con Azmaria…es lo mejor, él la ama, ella lo ama…yo salgo sobrando.

"Rosette, no tienes por que llorar, después de todo yo lo hago con gusto, por que Chrno es muy especial para mi" Me dice sonriente Azmaria, sabe que si pacta la ley, perderá la vida… no lo duda, no llora, no se agobia.

"Y Rosette, todo esta bien, por favor no llores" Azmaria me abraza, la calidez de su voz es sin igual, sus frases calman mi llanto, pero no el miedo de perder a una gran amiga, un gran ser humano.

"Azmaria, no puedes sacrificar nada si Chrno no esta de acuerdo" Dijo el ministro de forma firme.

"Ya veo…" Azmaria me ve sollozando, "Rosette, no pude ayudar a Chrno" entiendo lo que pasa, Azmaria esta agradecida, ella cumple con los requisitos necesarios, es su deseo, un amor verdadero…limpio.

"Az, siempre la dulce Az, si realmente lo deseas no necesitas el permiso de nadie"

Termino diciéndole.

"Rosette, ¿que quieres decir?" Sin duda sus ojos son dulces brindan compañía, seguridad, su presencia es motivante y da sentido al estar en este conflictivo plano de existencia.

"Az, quiero decir que no debes sacrificar nada, por que tu eres la dulce Az de Chrno, su razón de seguir" admito que me cuesta afirmar tan cosa pese a su veracidad, tengo un poco de envidia…"yo apoyo eso Az" El sonreír es aun mas difícil.

"Lo que sigue es parte de ustedes Az, Rosette. Iré con la hermana Kate, vuelvo enseguida" Toma su chaqueta deshilachada de una silla desgastada que ocupo en la charla, nos dirige una sonrisa satisfecha antes de salir a su destino.

**-.-**

"El verdadero terror es vivir en este mundo" Aun cuando tengo a mi hermana, un padre, un lugar al cual regresar, sigo extrañando la sensación de dolor y bienestar fusionados. Ahora poseo salud, si es cierto, no existen mas dones milagroso en mi, tengo la recompensa de elegir libremente las respuestas a mi prueba de vida, conozco las leyes. "No se lo que quiero". No encuentro el motivo de seguir aquí, cuando mi más grande anhelo es llegar a la línea astral.

**-.-**

"Adelante, le estaba esperando"

"¿Cómo supo que vendría?" La hermana Kate, ella siempre molesta al ministro Remintong. Esta a cargo de la orden y se le ve joven… con unas leves líneas de expresión que agudizan más su sabiduría por eso eh venido, "Quiero pedirle un consejo" Tras unos diminutos lentes deja ver a una persona en quien se puede confiar, alguien que sin dudarlo dirá lo que es benéfico para quien le pide su apoyo.

"Joshua Chritpher, escucho tus dudas" tomo asiento, serenamente sirvió dos tazas de té, presta a escuchar mi agoniosa-desesperante declamación.

"Quiero morir" le comente.

"Ya veo, lo has decidido, entonces ¿Por qué el consejo?" sorbió un poco de su té, fijo sus ojos en mi, "te escucho".

"Hermana Kate, se cuanto sufrió mi hermana para rescatarme de Aion, se que ella esta feliz por que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, se que eh salido bien librado de esos líos y ahora llevo la vida de todo ser que habita en este lugar, tengo una prueba de vida como la de todos, pero nada de eso me hace sentir bien a mi… ¿estoy siendo egoísta, ROSETTE NO SUFRIRÁ MAS MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ." Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba de pie, llorando como cuando pequeño por que no podía jugar con los demás niños, desgarrador es mi deseo, paso a traer la felicidad de Rosette, eso es injusto, "Discúlpeme, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Joshua, sabes lo que debes hacer, no dudes, se firme" Dejo su te a orilla de la mesa.

"Es decir que morir es lo que mas me conviene, es lo justo" como lo dije como pregunta o afirmación, no tengo idea, perdí el sentido de coherencia al saber que mi absurda idea es apoyada, ahora tengo una perspectiva diferente de mi egoísmo.

"Joshua Chrtpher. ¿Qué haces cuando algo te angustia, sin temor a equivocarme lo que menos haces es decirle a Rosette que te molesta, ante ella tú siempre estas bien, eso es lo que quieres mostrar por que buscas su felicidad." Cruzo los brazos, tengo la impresión de que siente haber ganado la batalla.

"Mi hermana merece ser feliz, y si no le digo nada es por que estoy conciente de que mis problemas no deben afectarle a ella" Esperare su respuesta, es una mujer sabia.

"Entonces muere" dibuja una leve sonrisa, es el fin, tiene su carta maestra en la mano dispuesta a soltarla en cualquier momento para terminar conmigo.

"Gracias" Respondo a su maravillosa recomendación, es lo que desea escuchar desde un principio.

"Muere al terminar del día, renace en el amanecer, Joshua, la idea que tienes en mente es la mejor que se te puso ocurrir, pero presta atención por que lo que tu buscas es un cambio emocional, matar tu pasado, empezar de cero" Ese es su majestuoso truco bajo la manga.

"Suicidio" digo dudoso, observado como la hermana Kate se pone en pie, apunto de marcharse y dejarme completamente solo, tengo miedo, siempre lo eh tenido, dependo de los demás, ya no deseo eso, "¿cambio?"

"Así es, suicidio, NO FÍSICO, emocional" Se vuelve para decirme esto, las cosas son mas claras, ya lo entiendo.

**-.-**

El camino espesado, la subida de las escaleras ye me es costosa de completar, la edad en esta tierra me acaba, "¿Joshua?" un muchacho rubio muy similar a mi hijo, él dice que soy como un padre, yo Remintong tengo un hijo por el cual seguir, vivir y sacrificarlo todo.

"Se confunde señor, no me llamo Joshua, con su permiso" El niño viste igual a mi hijo, me doy cuenta de que le hace falta ropa, algo se me ocurrirá para comprársela. Sin más este chico parecido a Joshua sale del recinto de las Magdalas.

"Hermana Kate, me pareció haber visto a Joshua aquí" le saludo quitando de mi el sombrero roto que llevo desde hace un tiempo atrás.

"Señor, ¿Cómo le va?" Una reverencia de la hermana me invita a pasar a su oficina.

"Bien, gracias, es solo que Azmaria…esta firmemente decidida a llevar acabó 'el sacrificio' yo…" un largo silencio se hizo en la habitación.

"Ah hecho bien, en decirles sobre esa ley ministro, las decisiones de la orden deben ser acatadas, usted no es ningún villano solo cumplió una orden, deje que las culpas recaigan sobre nosotros, usted esta libre de acusación" toma una papeleta de el segundo cajón, rellena los espacio en blanco con unas letras de trazo firme, la extiende hacia mi.

"No, gracias" regreso el documento sin leerlo.

"Joshua, ministro quiere cambiar, por favor no lo detengan" Me dice al momento de tomar el papel y romperle en varios pedazos.

**-.-**

"Intercambio de vidas es la muerte del elevado a cambio de la vida del protegido"

Azmaria no perderá su vida humana, perderá sus alas y dones. Esto es lo que falto de explicar al ministro Remintong, Az, lo sabrá.

"¿Az, ¿Azmaria?" llamo a mi amiga, le busco por los alrededores de la casa, "AZMARIA" donde se ah metido que no la veo, estará mas allá de los limites pueblerinos jugando con su soledad.

"NOOO, ¿POR QUÉ AZ, ¿POR QUÉ?" como lo supuse fue a los limites del pueblo, se adentro en el bosque espeso y…lo hizo, sin haber escuchado toda la ley, Azmaria…ella esta… "AZMARIA, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO".

**-.-**

Gracias a: **Janet0041, Inusuki** por leer. Esperando este capi rapido sea de su agrado, les dejo por el momento.

**-.-**

**Se agradecen sus comentarios.**


	5. El comienzo

Chrno Crusade y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**-.-**

Anime:** Chrno Crusade **Fan fic: **Simplemente **Capitulo:** El comienzo**

**-.-  
**

"dialogo**"**

-"frase"-

**-.-**

"Padre, me voy" Me dijo Joshua, apenas observado su obsequio de cumpleaños.  
A lo largo del tiempo que eh convivido de forma aun más directa con estos excepcionales muchachos, me doy cuenta, que poco a poco me fui encariñando con ellos, tanto así que los creo mis hijos.

"Señor Remintong, no me gustaría ver que se lo tomara a mal.  
Por que no tienen nada que ver con usted el malestar que tengo"

Los ojos azules cristicos posan sus ilusiones en las líneas marrón-blanco de la blusa que le ah encantado desde el momento que la vio, a falta de dinero, yo no pude comprarla para él en aquel entonces, ahorre un largo tiempo y hoy que es su cumpleaños, siento que es demasiado tarde.

"Ah…Joshua, es tu vida, adelante" Le comento a forma mitigadora de su ansiedad y mi dolor, después de todo que me queda, tarde o temprano los hijos hacen su propia vida.

Escucho un murmullo proveniente de sus entrecerrados labios, que no proceso por más que intento.  
Los brazos delicados del muchacho me rodean, con agua tibia emitida de sus ojos acaricia mis mejillas.

En un breve lapso la despedida termina, Joshua, mi hijo se va y no lo volveré a ver en mucho tiempo.

"Hasta luego, padre" Agita dificultadamente su brazo al margen de la puerta.  
Yo le regalo una sonrisa, para confírmale que cuenta conmigo en el momento que lo llegue a requerir, dios quiera que todo en su vida sea bienestar y abundancia.

"Adiós, Joshua" El sentir perdida una parte de mi vida, me pone nostálgico.  
Mi tiempo se acerca, no puedo negar mi naturaleza, mas aun me quedan, Chrno, Rosette, Azmaria.

"Dame tiempo, para cumplir con estos muchachos.  
Volveré a ti y cumpliré tu orden, en el momento que me sea debido.  
Un poco más, un poco mas de tiempo, solo eso." Es la petición que hago todos los días al levantarme, acostarme, y cada problema, por que se que esto es parte de mi deber en este lugar y momento.

**-.-**

Rossete

"Si hubiera, si hubiera"

Sus manos están llenas de frialdad, su corazón no late, es un juego, esta jugando conmigo, no seria capaz de acabar así con una vida que no le corresponde, vida que esta destinada para servir a los demás.

La muevo insistentemente, y no reacciona, me estoy desesperando, no es divertido ver que color se esta yendo, "Az… por favor, ya no jueges"

Que me queda, debo aceptarlo, Azmaria esta muerta.  
Yo empecé con este juego peligroso y fui involucrando a personas que no tenían nada que ver, ni debían sufrir por mi causa, y ahora Az,

**-.-**

Azmaria

-"Si, causa mía, perdón Rossete, mi intención era la felicidad de Chrno, si a cambio de mi vida el dejaría de sufrir claro que lo haría…además tengo la excusa perfecta, mi vida, si mi vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor; ese era mi destino, pero yo también sufro, lloro, siento y tengo derecho a rendirme."-

"No puede ser, Az, no es posible" murmura Rossete cuando trata desesperadamente de detener la hemorragia de mis muñecas, lo que ella no sabe es que ya se acabo mi tiempo, yo Azmaria realice suicidio.

**-.-**

"Pasa al gran salón, Ángel mió, que serás juzgado por tu transgresión" Me dice el arcángel Miguel cuando regreso a casa.

**-.-**

La muerte fue enviada para recoger aquel corazón que latía por última vez.

Lentamente se acerca a semejante exilir de vida saboreando el aroma de la sangre, embriagándose con su aura dulcineo antes de llevarlo consigo a su eterna morada.

Tomo el corazón del pecador entre sus manos para verlo latir por última vez, preparo la Hoz dispuesta a cortar a conexión de vida.

Una batalla se desato en el pecador deseando vivir aun conociendo su fatal destino.

La hermosa mujer pálida de cabellos azabache y figura espigada mira sonriente el sufrir de su nuevo invitado, meneando la hoz en un vaivén constante para aumentar el dolor del demonio.

**-.-**

Chrno

"¿Donde estoy?" pienso para mis adentros, a mi lado esta el anime amenazante con su hoz, dirijo mi mirada al frente allí esta Azmaria, con Miguel.  
"¿Por qué Az, tiene cadenas en sus manos?" me intrigo, sin poder hablar, es un lugar tan sagrado que no es permitida la entrada mas que a los arcángeles y el supremo. Este lugar esta reservado para el gran juicio y yo estoy aquí.

"Pecador, por tu causa, este ángel mió causo apostasía" me dice Miguel mirando compasivamente a Az.

"Por el lazo que comparten serán juzgados. Las leyes son eternas e inflexibles por que el supremo es amor, es perdón, el luz y eternidad, es por eso que serán las leyes divinas as que los sancionen."

"Mi castigo es esperar 500 años para regresar a la tierra en forma humana y poder así expiar mis culpas por la sangre del cordero" Lo mismo fue para Az.

**-.-**

Joshua

"Esto es volver a empezar."

Se aleja lentamente mientras una parte de su alma se queda con las rosas blancas que dan vida a las lapidas recientemente colocadas.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
